Scattered Diamonds
by ThatRebelKid
Summary: CHAPTER 4 REWRITTEN!Crossover between CCS, .hackSIGN, and others!. SS ET TS Any questions, just review. Diamonds are one of the hardest minerals in the world. Few things can scratch it, much less shatter it. Li Syaoran has walls around his heart as hard
1. Introduction

**"Scattered Diamonds"**

**By Serenity Tranquility & Serenity Tranquility's Sister**

**Genre: Romance/ Action/ Adventure/ Songfic**

**Summary: Diamonds are one of the hardest minerals in the world. Few things can scratch it, much less shatter it. Li Syaoran has walls around his heart as hard as diamonds. When things get chaotic in the gang, will the walls be even _harder_ to break? Can Kinomoto Sakura scratch the surface? What secret is she hiding? How can she possibly hope to break his defenses when she, herself, can't break her own? And what does the legendary _Cherrionê _diamond have to do with it? NOTE: The pronunciation is (cherry/oh/neh) neh as in Spanish, not in English. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or _'Ready for Love'_ by Cascada.**

_**Thinking**_

**"Speaking"**

**Telepathically**

**A/N: No flames. For this fic we have joined forces. R&R please! . -Serenity Tranquility (ST) : ) -Serenity Tranquility's Sister (StS) we'll be having constant arguments, so don't be surprised. This means we're talking who we are**

**' Introduction '**

**(A/N: This chapter is Sakura's POV St Why can't it be Syaoran's first! StS Ladies first!St Exactly!StS . Did you just call Syaoran gay!ST Whoops, mibad. :anime sweat drop: Sorry readers! StS We don't exactly agree on everything St)**

The wind picked up, whipping my hair on either side of my face. The wind wrapped itself around me, like a tornado. Then, it grew too strong. It lifted me off my feet, and slammed me into a nearby tree. The wind stopped, and I felt my body fall to the ground. The second I got back up, it slammed me into another tree. This time, it managed to throw a boulder at me. The huge rock hit my stomach, and knocked the breath out of me. And still, I uttered no sound, no expression of pain. Just my blank expression as proof that I did not care. Then getting to my feet, I dusted myself off. "Power Card!" I muttered under my breath. I walked up to the person causing my beating, and in one smooth motion, slammed him into the waterfall behind him. He hit the rock behind it, and fell about 5000-2000 feet. Like I cared.

**_You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
you said you fell in love  
and this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
_**

"Anyone else? " I asked. No one. _Good_. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Or it used to be. Now, people call me Cherry Night. Don't ask me, I have no freaking idea why. No one in this goddamn city knows my real name, which is just as well. I guess that's why they made that up, so I _can_ have a name. I have waist-length auburn hair, and emerald eyes. Did I mention I have magical powers? We'll get to that later. I'm 18 years old, and I currently reside in Hong Kong, China. Right now, we're in the Net, you know, The World. If you have any sense at all, you would have figured out that I'm in a forest with a waterfall. If you didn't figure it out, then damn, you're more retarded than a squirrel on crack. **(A/N: No offense! StS came up with that one! St Damn right I did! I'm the cussing one of the two! St is the wild one! StS I am NOT wild! St Are too! Should I tell the readers the police story: ) I am _so_ enjoying this!StS No! Fine, I'm the wild one! Just don't tell them that! St l0l StS)**. _Tomoyo, are you there?_ I asked. _Yeah. Good thing I'm alive too._ She replied.

_**Another life  
another happy ending cuts like a knife  
another place, another time  
another hand to touch, another sun to shine**_

****Years ago, China came up with new technology that allows Internet users to actually enter the Net. **(A/N: Just think of .hack/SIGN. St & StS). **My friend, Daidoujii Tomoyo, and I are constant players of the game. Since Tsukasai, Suburu, Mimiru, and Bear already won. The rest of us players have to find, and control the legendary _Cherrionê. _Although, from time to time, Tsukasai, Mimiru, and Suburu would show up and help us. Bear's problems with his son rose, and soon he was scarcely ever found online.But, nonetheless, they cherished every moment they could with him. Tomoyo and I are cousins. So are me and the others. There was a time when all of our cousins played this game. But now, it's only Tomoyo and I. With, once again, the occasional Tsukasai, Mimiru, and Suburu. **(A/N: We are going to include some characters from other animes, but mostly the .hack cast will be here. I think it's a crossover. At least, we haven't decided yet. ). **Why did they stop? Accidents, deaths, tragedies scared them. We lost contact with them years ago. Now, we don't even know what became of them. We consider them dead. Not because of bitterness and hatred, no. We could never hate each other. But because lack of communication.

_**You got me deeper than deep & I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside**_

From what we have heard, our disappearance triggered a family reunion. Funny how it takes a disappear trick to finally talk again, isn't it? Tomoyo has waist-length raven hair, and amethyst eyes. But then again, no one knows she's Tomoyo. Everyone calls her Misty Amethyst. **(A/N: I think Misty Amethyst is actually an author at this website, so if you're reading this, I'm sorry. Just contact us, and if you want we'll change it! I'm really sorry, we couldn't think of anything else). **She's 18 and she has no magic. But she knows about mine. _It would be good, if you weren't so obsessed about recording me all the time!_ I shot at her. I could practically see her getting red in the face with anger. I chuckled, without smiling. _Oh shit, I can see her! She looks really mad! She's walking toward me. Wth is that thing she has in her hands? It's really shiny, and it looks sharp, too. WTF! It's a knife! _With that last thought, I ran. In case you're wondering how we're talking through telepathy if she has no magic, we playing the game right now. Where everyone has magic, and everyone can talk with telepathy. _Oh shit! She's coming nearer! _I was trapped. _ Tomoyo, put the knife down!_ I desperately yelled.

**_Deeper than deep & I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough.  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love_**

For a minute, the raven haired girl held up the knife. Then she laughed. Throughout the whole World, all you could hear was, " AMETHYST!"

The players shook their heads, already used to the sudden outbursts. About half of the city of Hong Kong was logged in. They all threw their head back in laughter, knowing who was who. Two players laughed, falling onto the floor, crying. "What did Amethyst do this time?" asked a young man. "I don't know, but it must have been pretty bad for Cherry to scream like that!" laughed his companion. Though the two girls were cold to everyone they didn't know but themselves, they were quite popular in the city. No one could resist being friends with them, cold exterior or not. The young man's name was Josh, and his companion was Jake. _Yo Cherry, what did Amethyst do this time? Jake and I are in the Norkuta Castles, we're in the Nekoku Tower, and we heard you scream. You have a great pair of lungs let me tell you. _ Josh sent, laughing.

_**Ready for love...**_

(How can it be that you're ready for love)

Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come

I got Josh's message, and chuckled. Josh and I are pretty good friends. He's like a brother to me. _Are you effin serious! Crap, you can hear me from up there! _ I responded. Josh sent a visual message of him laughing his damn ass off. Visual message means that you see whatever they want you to see. _Did you get a message? _ Asked Tomoyo. _Visual or telepathy? _ I said. _Both_ she replied. I nodded. _Josh_ I answered her unasked question. _Jake_ She answered mine. We nodded. We teleported to the Norkuta Castles. We made our way into the Nekoku Tower, and saw the guys, laughing. Glaring at them, I threw my staff at their heads. It hit Josh, but it didn't hit Jake. Josh had black hair with blue highlights and matching blue eyes. Jake had black hair with crimson streaks and matching crimson eyes. Josh had a sapphire sleeve-less shirt with a long-sleeved black shirt underneath, baggy black, with sapphire stripes, pants, and sapphire vans. Jake had a red sleeve-less shirt with a long-sleeved black shirt underneath, baggy black, with red stripes, pants, and red vans. I had a pink tank top with a strapless long-sleeved black shirt underneath, baggy black, with a pink skirt on top and pink designs, pants, and pink vans. Tomoyo had a purple tank top with a strapless long-sleeved black shirt underneath, baggy black, with a purple skirt on top and purple designs, pants, and purple vans. My staff was as tall as me, and had a pink star at the top end, the rest of it was black.

**_Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine  
_**

**(A/N: The wardrobe and description is all St). **Josh laughed, and tackled me to the ground. He tickled me until I surrendered. Josh was one of the few people with whom I let my guard down. Only Tomoyo, Josh, Jake, Tsukasai, Mimiru, Suburu, and Bear. I was having such a good time. _Alright let's get serious. We have to find the legendary Cherrionê! _ I said. They nodded. The Norkuta Castles are abandoned. Nobody comes here anymore, because it's believed to be haunted. Nekoku Tower is the highest point in The World. It's at least 5 times taller then Mt. Everest. _At least. _The four of us decided to team up for the _Cherrionê_ quest. It was dimly lit, and the setting sun cast its descending light upon us. The room had cream carpet, silver, purple drapes, and bookshelves. The carpet was soft, and warm. It was required to take off your shoes at the door. Ironically, everyone had Joe Boxer black socks on. **(A/N: The ones that start just below the ankle)**. _Guys, we're wasting energy. we've been logged in for too long. We'll meet here tomorrow at 6, okay?_ said Tomoyo. **(A/N: I'm not calling them Amethyst or Cherry). **Once again, we all nodded. Jake logged out. Then, Josh. Tomoyo looked at me one last time, then logged out. " Cherry Night, logging out," I said. Cherry Night is both my nick name and user name.

_**You got me deeper than deeper & I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
**_

I removed the headset from my head. In the real world, I had on a pink tank top with a white mini-skirt, and pink and white vans. Tomoyo had something similar on, but instead of pink and white, purple and white. We got up from the chairs, and went up to the register to order. We were in an Internet Café. Café Mew Mew. **(A/N: I don't own TMM either).** It was light yellow, with small tables all around.

_**Deeper than deep & I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough.  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love  
**_

Two long tables were put up against the two display windows for the people to log into the game. We ordered two lattés, and paid. We were walking out the door, when I bumped into someone. For the first time in a long time, emerald met amber. _Emerald met Amber._ **_  
_**

_**(How can it be that you're ready for love)  
(How can it be that you're ready for love)  
How can it be that you're ready for love ...  
**_

**__**

**_  
_**


	2. Happy Reunion

**"Scattered Diamonds"**

**By Serenity Tranquility & Serenity Tranquility's Sister**

**Genre: Romance/ Action/ Adventure/ Songfic**

**Summary: Diamonds are one of the hardest minerals in the world. Few things can scratch it, much less shatter it. Li Syaoran has walls around his heart as hard as diamonds. When things get chaotic in the gang, will the walls be even _harder_ to break? Can Kinomoto Sakura scratch the surface? What secret is she hiding? How can she possibly hope to break his defenses when she, herself, can't break her own? And what does the legendary _Cherrionê _diamond have to do with it? NOTE: The pronunciation is (cherry/oh/neh) neh as in Spanish, not in English. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or _'Diamond Girl'_ by Nice & Wild**

_**Thinking**_

**"Speaking"**

**Telepathically**

**A/N: No flames. For this fic we have joined forces. R&R please! . -Serenity Tranquility (ST) : ) -Serenity Tranquility's Sister (StS) we'll be having constant arguments, so don't be surprised. This means we're talking who we are**

**'Emerald Diamond'**

**(A/N: Syaorans POV)**

Emerald eyes instantly hardened when I bumped into their owner. I kept my balance, and I grabbed the other person's hand, steadying them. I took a closer look at the girl, now that I wasn't falling anymore. She had waist-length auburn hair, emerald eyes, and a really, REALLY great body. She had on a pink tank top with a white mini-skirt, and pink and white vans. Her hand shot out of mine, and she nodded a thank you. She turned to her friend, who was looking at Eriol. Looking at him, he was looking at her too. Eriol had midnight blue hair, sapphire with flecks of black and amethyst eyes, and glasses. He had on a black hoodie with a blue dragon, baggy cargo pants, and black vans. **( A/N: I know your thinking, 'what is it with her and vans?' Well, I love them! They effin rock!l0l). **I had chocolate brown hair, amber eyes, and my name is Syaoran. I had on a black hoodie with a silver wolf, baggy black jeans, and silver vans. I nudged Eriol in the ribs. _What the hell is up with him?_

**_If you can feel what I am feeling  
Then the truth is just believing   
You're my, you're my diamond girl  
_**

As I watched both the auburn-haired, and the raven-haired girls walk away, I felt a sense of loss. _What is this feeling?_ After we ate, we left the café, and went to a secluded mansion on the outskirts of Hong Kong. Eriol went straight to the computer room, and I went to the living room. I was watching _The Fast and the Furious_, when Eriol called my name. On the computer screen, he had pulled up the two girls' information.

**Name**: Unknown

**Hair Color**: Raven **Length**: Waist

**Eyes**: Amethyst **2nd Color**: Flecks of Sapphire

**Weigh**t: 115 **Age**: 18 **DOB**: Unknown

**Nick Name**: Misty Amethyst

**Net User**: Yes **User Game**: The World

**User Name**: Misty Amethyst

**User Type**: Assassin, Healer

**User Level**: 121 **User Quest**: _Cherrionê_

**Team Members**: Josh Hikoya, Name Unknown, and Jake Tsuriname.

**Team User Names**: Josh, Cherry Night, and Jake

**Last Login**: 5/25/06 7:39:06 P.M.

**(A/N: Tomoyo's information.)**

**Name**: Unknown

**Hair Color**: Auburn **Length**: Waist

**Eyes**: Emerald **2nd Color**: None

**Weigh**t: 115 **Age**: 18 **DOB**: Unknown

**Nick Name**: Cherry Night

**Net User**: Yes **User Game**: The World

**User Name**: Cherry Night

**User Type**: Assassin, Spell caster, Sorceress, Sage, Healer, Archer, Card Captor

**User Level**: 121 **User Quest**: _Cherrionê_

**Team Members**: Josh Hikoya, Name Unknown, and Jake Tsuriname.

**Team User Names**: Josh, Misty Amethyst, and Jake.

**Last Login**: 5/25/06 7:39:08 P.M.

**(A/N: Sakura's information.)**

I looked at Eriol, inquiringly. "I have a crush on Misty Amethyst, happy?" he grumbled. I chuckled lightly, glancing at her picture. She had on a mysterious smile, but it was a small one. He put an L.I.A on Misty Amethyst. Log In Alert tells you when a certain person logs in, where they log in, where they are in the real world, what they're doing, and who they're with. "You know what, Eriol? Put one on Cherry Night too," I said. She had on a cold expression, her eyes full of ice. _And I thought I was the one with the Diamond Cover. _

_**Diamond girl you make me feel  
Like I'm on fire when you are near  
You captivate me with your smile  
Girl you make me get so wild  
Ooh oh diamond girl  
You're my diamond girl  
Ooh oh diamond girl   
You're my diamond girl  
**_

I went up to my room, thinking about the two girls. _Why is it that the government doesn't know their names? They don't look Chinese. Who are they? _Downstairs, the front door was slammed. I got up from my bed, and went to the kitchen. Inside, Josh and Jake were munching on some chips, watching the movie I had failed to finish. "Yo, do you guys know anyone named Misty Amethyst and Cherry Night?" I asked. **(A/N: Yes, same people that Sakura and Tomoyo know). **Josh's midnight blue eyes clouded with worry, caution, and recognition. Jake tensed, but they both nodded. "What are their real names?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Now, their faces were covered in confusion. "We don't know, "Josh said. "What! Your in their Net team, but you don't know their real names!" I snapped, now I was pissed. My voice was dripping with venom. "All we know is that, they ran away, they've been here since January, and they're cold but good people, "Jake said. Josh had on a loose white shirt that said, 'I noticed you don't have a backyard, here's a green card', and baggy jeans. Jake had on a loose red shirt that said, 'FCYU! Would you like to buy a vowel?', and baggy black jeans. "When is the next time you see them?" a voice behind me asked. We all looked. Eriol. "Tomorrow, at 6, Norkuta Castles, Nekoku Tower," they said in unison. "In the morning?" Eriol gawked. "Yeah, I mean, we're so close to finding the _Cherrionê_, we're getting restless," said Josh. "We're coming with you," said Eriol. "He has a thing for Misty Amethyst," I cleared up for them.

_**Diamond girl I'd like to know  
If I am getting near your door  
Which will only make me want you more  
Ooh I feel it coming through your door  
Ooh oh diamond girl  
You're my diamond girl  
Ooh oh diamond girl  
You're my diamond girl  
**_

**(A/N: The next day). **Josh, Jake, Eriol, and I logged into the Net. **(A/N: Josh and Jake have the same outfits, so will Tomoyo and Sakura). **Eriol had a white sleeve-less shirt with a long-sleeved black shirt underneath, baggy black, with white stripes, pants, and white vans. I had on a silver sleeve-less shirt with a long-sleeved black shirt underneath, baggy black, with silver stripes, pants, and silver vans. We teleported to the Nekoku tower 15 minutes early. _Misty and Cherry are going to kill us for this, you know. They don't like surprises. _ Josh sent. _What's the worst they could do?_ I shot back. _You'd be surprised. _ Jake snapped. 6:00 came, and the tower swirled with power. Misty Amethyst appeared. I heard Eriol gasp next to me. Then Cherry Night appeared. They had their backs to us, and were facing Josh and Jake. _What up, guys? _ laughed Misty. _You guys looked like someone shoved a stick up your asses. _ chuckled Cherry, with no sign of a smile on her face. The two guys shifted uncomfortably, fearing their reaction. A frown appeared on Cherry's face, and one of her hands reached for her staff. _Cherry, no! _ they screamed in unison. The next second, her staff was a centimeter away from my left ear.

**_If you can feel what I am feeling  
Then the truth is just believing  
You're my, you're my diamond girl  
Ooh oh diamond girl _**

I glared at her, and she glared at me. _They're with us, Cherry. _ Josh sent. _Let me clarify what I said earlier, you look like someone will shove a stick up your ass, namely me! _ she sneered. Holding out her hand, palm up, and her staff flew to her hand. _They forced us take them with us!_ yelped Jake, as Misty prepared to throw a dagger at him. She froze, and looked at Cherry. The girl set aside her staff, and looked from me to Eriol. _These are the guys we bumped into yesterday. _ she finally said, her expression radiating ice. Misty's eyes widened in recognition. Eriol took a step towards her, and she reached for her dagger again. _No! I mean, I just wanted to ask you out for pizza and a movie? _ he asked, hopefully. _Idiot._ Misty hesitated. Her expression wavered, and, again, she looked at Cherry. _Do you need my approval for everything? Do what you want! _ she shot, rolling her eyes. But there was a shadow of a smile on her face. Misty looked at Eriol, and thought about it. She offered him a small smile, and nodded.

_**You fit right on my finger  
I'm so proud to have me in you  
I persist to enjoy all your gifts  
**_

Eriol offered her his arm, and together they teleported out. Cherry smiled, but in a blink of an eye, it was gone. She tensed, and turned around. _Explain. _ she thought. They told her the story, and as they finished, she plopped down on the soft carpet. _What's your name?_ she asked, cold and hard as diamond. _What's yours?_ I retaliated. Her glare never faltered. _It's none of your business. _ she snapped. _Li Syaoran _ I shot. _Cherry Night _ she sent. We both nodded, our expressions combined would have caused the sun to go through a major Ice Age. **_  
_**


	3. On The Streets

**"Scattered Diamonds"**

**By Serenity Tranquility & Serenity Tranquility's Sister**

**Genre: Romance/ Action/ Adventure/ Songfic**

**Summary: Diamonds are one of the hardest minerals in the world. Few things can scratch it, much less shatter it. Li Syaoran has walls around his heart as hard as diamonds. When things get chaotic in the gang, will the walls be even _harder_ to break? Can Kinomoto Sakura scratch the surface? What secret is she hiding? How can she possibly hope to break his defenses when she, herself, can't break her own? And what does the legendary _Cherrionê _diamond have to do with it? NOTE: The pronunciation is (cherry/oh/neh) neh as in Spanish, not in English. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or _'Vans'_ by The Pack **

_**Thinking**_

**"Speaking"**

**Telepathically**

**A/N: No flames. For this fic we have joined forces. R&R please! . -Serenity Tranquility (ST) : ) -Serenity Tranquility's Sister (StS) we'll be having constant arguments, so don't be surprised. This means we're talking who we are**

**'On The Streets'**

**(A/N: Sakura's POV)**

The ground shook, and I could hear Bear telling everyone to log off. I heard Mimiru and Suburu log off. I looked to my right, just in time to see Syaoran log off. Tsukasai and Kagome logged off, then Josh and Jake. Tomoyo and Eriol logged off. The ground shook harder this time. Bear threw himself on top of me, and told me to log off. "No! I'm fighting this thing now! I'm too close to finding the _Cherrionê_ to log off because of some monster!" I yelled back at him. Telepathy was no longer an option. "I know that, but it is really worth your life!" he screamed at me. He logged off. _The bastard! He's so sure I'm going to log off! Damn him! I can face this thing on my own! But is it really worth it?_ I took a deep breath. "Cherry Night, logging out," I said. The World swirled around me in lights, and then it disappeared. I felt someone shaking my body, and yelling my name. Actually, my nick name. "Cherry, are you alright?" asked Tomoyo worriedly. "Peachy, thanks," I replied. We walked out of Café Mew Mew, and into our separate cars. We went to the highway, and then went our different directions. I went to the outskirts of Hong Kong. My cars a black Ferrari with pink cherry blossoms on the side. I guess that's part of the reason they call me Cherry Night. You'd be surprised how many street races there are there. I threw in 15 grand, to race. I had to win. Another racer pulled up next to me. Syaoran? _What the freaking hell is he doing here? _He looked at me, and I stared at him. The race didn't start until half an hour. I swung my leg back, and hit the guy behind me where it hurts the most. _Gross. He tried to feel me up!_ My shiny black vans hit him again.

**_Hook: Young L _**

_**Got my vans on, but they look like sneakers  
Got my vans on, but they look like sneakers  
Got my vans on, but they look like sneakers  
U Wearin' coke whites cuz my vans look clean and  
Got my vans on, but they look like sneakers  
Got my vans on, but they look like sneakers  
Got my vans on, but they look like sneakers  
U Wearin' coke whites cuz my vans look clean  
**_

I had on a pink Chinese dress with black pants, and black vans. My hair was up in two Chinese style buns on either side of my head. _Great, more guys. _I did a back flip and landed behind the leader. I kicked him in the back, and slammed him into his team mates. I bashed two heads together, and then kicked them into the river below. The rest I bashed their faces in by stomping on their noses. Hard. I got in my car, and waited for my signal. The judges didn't care. I mean no rules right? I slammed my foot into the accelerator, and pretty soon, I had rammed at least 5 cars into the river. Syaoran's car pulled up beside mine. It was a green Ferrari with chrome pipes. _Not bad._ We looked at each other, and we decided to get rid of competition and then race each other. It was a mutual agreement. Once that was taken care of, it was time to kick Syaoran's ass. We were on another bridge, and then the roads pulled up. **(A/N: Like in _2 Fast and 2 Furious?_).**"Shit!" I cursed. Beside me, I heard Syaoran swear, too. _So, the cold bastard can feel. Sweet. _Our cars were in the air, and I prayed I would make it to the other side of the bridge. Just as my car landed, Syaoran slammed into my bumper, making me do a 180 spin. _Motherfucking hell nah! _ I was going to fall into the river.

_**Got my vans on, finna out walk out the door  
Put five on the grapes so u know i'm gon' blow  
Got the new pack shoe, bought it right out the door   
Holla at the dope girls, dope boys all GO...  
Man, if u really tight, then u gotta get vans  
See me in the club, bitch i'ma grown man  
If u see me at a party, then it must be crack  
Cost 36 dollars, all black, yes  
Like my niggas may slap and we get clothes mayne  
Fuck coke whites, cuz my vans fukkin gold  
Got new top-siders finna fly like kites  
Go to sleep in the day, go to parties at night  
Man, i'm from B-town and all my niggas get like...  
Man, we be sportin vans and we throw away Nikes  
If u wanna get right, stop buyin those Nikes  
Get some new fukkin vans and u'll bet u look icey...(hey) **_

"Fucking bastard!" I swore. I hit the NOS button on my steering wheel. I turned, slammed him, and drove. I see the finish line, and yes! _Fuck yea bitch! First place!_ I won 500 million dollars. And I admit it, I'm happy. I walked over to Syaoran, and I glomped him. "Watch your back, Li. I'm undefeatable in both street racing and in The World. Next time you log in, be on your guard," I sneered. _I almost drowned because of him! _He glared at me, and I shot daggers. _Fucking bastard!_ I got into my Ferrari, and took it to Mike. He's my favorite mechanic. He's the fastest one too. In about two hours, the damage Syaoran had done to my car was gone. Brand freaking new. My cell phone rang, with the _'Loosen up My Buttons'_ by The Pussycat Dolls. I pressed a button on my ear set, and a visual screen popped up. **(A/N: Like in Spy Kids, Game Over? When Felix gives them the key to their Firefly thingy ma jiggy?).** I pressed a button, and Tomoyo's picture flashed. I pressed a green button, and Tomoyo appeared. **(A/N: Like in Gundam Seed, or Evangelion, when Shinji's talking to Asuka or Rei).** "Did you win?" asked Tomoyo. I glared at her. "Don't I always?" I snapped. She laughed. _Laughed._ "500 mil, you?" I asked. "350 mil," she said. "You always beat me," she pouted. I rolled my eyes. "Because I always know where the good races are," I shot. She nodded, as if agreeing. I hung up, and checked my rearview mirror, making sure no one was following. A gun shot shattered the silence, and my car spun. _What the fuck! Goddammit! I just got my car fixed! Fucker's going down!_ I reached into my glove compartment, and pulled out a gun. I stopped my car, and got out. **_  
_**

_**Hook **_

Verse 2  
I wear checkered vans the same color as snow (hey)  
When Uno spit crack, the same color as coke (yes)  
Got my vans on, but they look like sneakers  
U wearin coke whites, but my vans are clean  
They slip in and out real easy, like blunts  
U can get different colors, like rainbows  
Since 1966, Vans had set a trend  
I got a blue pair, yea, in a size 10  
Get ur grown man on, when u wear top-siders  
Button ups and sweaters, equal attire   
Either 1, 2 step  
Yea, get ur boogie on  
Go slide real quick, like you got skates on  
They some punk rock shoes, so they get real dirty  
Sole kinda thick, like a big booty chick  
A big booty chick?... yea, thas what i said  
36 dollars and ur cashin out for some vans (hey)

Another gunshot and the lamp post next to me shattered. _Rooftop_. I searched the rooftops, until I found a figure huddled against a tool shed. _Damn him. _I shot, he's down. More gunshots, this time, one scraped my arm. _What in the hell? Alley, for sure. _I searched the alleys, and I found various figures. More shots from me, and they're down. _This time, I'm not going to act stupid. I got to move my ass, dammit. I'm a sitting duck!_ I ran, shooting at the same time. When I had shot every living thing on the street, I walked back to my car. They popped my tire. _My tire. Dammit! Who the fuck are they anyways?_ I reached into my glove compartment again, and took out some ammo. I reloaded my gun, and got my cell phone. That's when I heard the beeping. _A bomb? Oh for the love of God, why my car! _I popped open the hood, and found the bomb. _Okay, take out the red wire. What the hell? They're all red wires! Fuck it! Mini mini miny moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if you let it go, it'll blow up your car. _I took a random wire between my teeth, and pulled. The bomb stopped. I sighed in relief. _I saved my car! I effin rock!_ Then, the beeping started again. _Shit!_ I grabbed the bomb, and pulled. I yanked it out of my car, but it was still beeping. I was standing in a street with an active bomb. _Holy Shit. _I went to an alley, and found an abandoned car full of people I had shot. I put the bomb inside, and smirked. _You tried to trash my car, and I'm gonna trash yours, bitch. _I ran, and I pulled up a visual screen, and pretty soon my popped tire was replaced with a spare. I got in, and drove the hell out of there. At a red light, I looked down at my vans. They were clean, even through my mini bloodshed. Alright.

_**Hook **_

Verse 3  
(Yea, Young L, lets go)  
Yea, i'm raw nigga, wit my got damn vans on  
Slip 'em off, slip 'em on, cuff in my pants,  
So they don't get torn in the back  
It's a punk rock shoe, with the logo in the back  
Got the red ones laced up in a size 10  
Got the all black vans on witta skull head  
I GO...   
Catch me in my vans goin dumb  
At a function or a party, we gon' get this shyt started  
They got all kinda vans, like checkered different colors  
If u lace 'em pass the fourth hole, u some type of sucker  
Once copped me a pair from the skateboard shop  
Went home, they didn't fit, then i had re-cop  
I give a fukk, yea ya boy rock slip ons  
But I bet i'll snatch ur chick wit my got damn vans on  
Holla at cha boy, but i can tell ya where i got these  
Vans don't cost G's, real niggas wear these vans (yea...)  


I pressed a button, and the visual came up. I scrolled down, until I saw Tomoyo's picture. I pressed it, and I waited for her to pick up her damn phone. "Hello?" Tomoyo said. " It's me, Cherry," I said. "Did anything weird happen to you?" I asked. "Weird like what?" she said. "Like being attacked," I said. "No, why? Were you?" she asked. "Yeah, I'll tell you later," I said. "Cherry?" Syaoran asked. _Wait, whoa. Syaoran?_ "Li? What the hell are you doing with Amethyst?" I said icily. "I'll explain later. Come over to my mansion," he said. "Why should I?" I snapped. "Because if you don't, I'll let the cops on you. Yeah, I know about all those people you shot," he said. "Fuck you, asshole!" I said. _Yep, the sun's going through a major Ice Age. _"I'll take that as a yes. Meet me at Café Mew Mew. And don't give me that shit that you don't know where it is, I bumped into you there," he said, just as icily. _The bastard. _He was already there, when I got there. "Follow me," he said. _Who the fuck does he think he is? _ He led me to a mansion, it was huge. The garage door opened, and there were at least 20 dozen cars there. Not to mention motor bikes. He told me where to park my car, and I saw his Ferrari. I saw the damage I did to it, it made me really happy. _Revenge is sweet. _There was a dent the size of a crater on the passenger side. I smirked. He led me inside the mansion, and everyone pointed their guns at me. I stopped, and took out my own gun. "Relax, she's with me. Put your gun down, Cherry," he said. I glared at him. "She has the eyes of a Viper!" yelled someone. He had blonde hair, and silver eyes. "And you look like Jim Carrey on crack," I said calmly. **(A/N; No offense to Jim Carrey fans, or Jim Carrey). **The whole room went, 'ooh', and the guy quieted down. "That should teach you to insult a guest, Drake," said Syaoran. Someone kicked me in the back. I turned around, and they were on the floor. My foot on his throat, and my gun at his head.

**_  
Hook _**

Verse 4  
(Yea, yea, lets go...)  
In my van shoes, but they look like sneakers  
Yea, they old skool, like high-top Adidas   
Now we gettin money, all these niggas wanna be us  
But i don't give a fukk cuz my whole team see us  
These niggas wouldn't bust a nut in a porno flick  
Black on black, so they won't get dirty   
Lookin like a grown man, feelin like i'm 'bout 30  
Super official, Short blow the whistle  
Talk to my pistol if u got an issue  
Smokin' purple stuff, got my eyes all hazy  
Play dat Young Stunna, dope girls go crazy  
My vans go stupid, skitz-oh-manie  
Better cuff ya chick, slip-ons get ladies  
U can have them coke whites wit them dirty ass laces  
Nigga, vans GO, all u lame niggas face it  
But my vans lime green, yea, i'm flyer than a space ship

**_  
_**


	4. Chaos and Vipers

**"Scattered Diamonds"**

**By Serenity Tranquility & Serenity Tranquility's Sister**

**Genre: Romance/ Action/ Adventure/ Songfic**

**Summary: Diamonds are one of the hardest minerals in the world. Few things can scratch it, much less shatter it. Li Syaoran has walls around his heart as hard as diamonds. When things get chaotic in the gang, will the walls be even _harder_ to break? Can Kinomoto Sakura scratch the surface? What secret is she hiding? How can she possibly hope to break his defenses when she, herself, can't break her own? And what does the legendary _Cherrionê _diamond have to do with it? NOTE: The pronunciation is (cherry/oh/neh) neh as in Spanish, not in English. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

_**Thinking**_

**"Speaking"**

**Telepathically**

**A/N: No flames. For this fic we have joined forces. R&R please! . -Serenity Tranquility (ST) : ) -Serenity Tranquility's Sister (StS) we'll be having constant arguments, so don't be surprised. This means we're talking who we are**

**'Chaos and Vipers' **

**(A/N: Syaoran's POV)**

A guy with long silver hair and crystal blue eyes attacked Cherry. His name was Yue. He kicked her in the back. She turned around, and they were on the floor. Her foot on his throat, and her gun at his head. His arm shot up, and wrestled the gun away from her. She took out a dagger, but before she could attack, she was slammed against a wall. She recovered, and threw three daggers. They hit their mark. One on his stomach, another one on his leg, and one his right shoulder. Nothing fatal, but nothing painless either. He fell to his knees, but he uttered no sound. She walked over to him, and extracted her daggers from his body. "Lay down," she said. He looked at her, confused. "Just do it," I said, backing her up. I had no idea what she was going to do, but I trust her. Shocked huh? He did as he was told, and she pressed a button. A visual popped up, and charts and graphs, and other things sped by on the screen too quickly to catch. She typed furiously, frowning. Holographic blue tentacles wrapped around Yue, and when they were gone, there was no sign of injury. I looked at Cherry, surprised. But she only glared at me. "Where's Amethyst?" she snapped. I shook my head, figuring that was the only reason she did that. She truly was unpredictable. I led her to the computer room, where we caught Eriol and Amethyst making out. We looked at each other, and raised an eyebrow. She took out her visual, and recorded it. I looked at her, confused. "Blackmail," she said simply. "Ah," I nodded in understanding. I took out my own, and recorded it as well. When we got bored, we just interrupted them. They broke apart, blushing. Well, at least Amethyst was.

Eriol smirked, and when he saw Cherry's glare, he whimpered. I bit back a laugh, I would have done the same if I were him. Her glare was pretty harsh. Amethyst smiled sheepishly at her, and looked at Eriol. "Let's go, Amethyst," she said. "Not so fast, Cherry," I said. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. "What,Li?" she said. I knew the gang was listening, and I bit back the urge to roll my eyes. "We want you in our gang," I said. Amethyst gasped, and looked at Cherry. She seemed unfazed, and even colder. "No thanks," she said. "You don't understand, it's not a question. you don't have a choice," I said, darkly. "The hell I don't. I'm not joining, alright?" she shot. "I'm not taking no for an answer," I insisted. "And I'm not taking yes as a reply," she said, raising a delicate eyebrow. This time, it was my turn to grit my teeth. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, Amethyst beat me to it. "She said no! And I say no! Drop it!" she screamed. Her eyes going from me to her, and vice versa. I brought up my visual, and in the next second, I had Amethyst chained to the wall. "Join, and I'll spare her life," I said, icily. Cherry glared at me, but I could see her contemplate it. She had no possible way out. She brought out her visual, and Eriol was chained. "Release her, or I'll kill him," she said calmly. "What the hell!" Eriol screamed. I frowned. That wasn't supposed to happen. Yue burst in, and pointed a gun at the back of her head, and I pointed mine at Amethyst's. If you don't join, I'll kill you, and Li will shoot your friend," he muttered into her ear. She dropped her head, and her shoulders sagged. "Fine," she mumbled. We released all prisoners, and Amethyst ran to Cherry. They talked in hurried whispers. "I'll join too," she said. I nodded. "Your real names?" I asked. They stiffened, and looked at each other.

Amethyst stepped out, and spoke first. "Tomoyo Daidoujii, of Tokyo, but originally from Hiroshima," she said. "The Daidoujii heiress?" I asked, obviously incredulously. She nodded. Cherry was a bit reluctant, but Tomoyo nudged her forward, encouraging her. "Kinomoto Sakura, of Tokyo, originally from Hiroshima and Tomoeda," she said, obviously not liking the fact that she had to reveal her name as well. "You two have been missing since January!" Eriol screamed. They nodded. "Don't you miss your families?" Yue said softly. They flinched, and shook their heads no. "Tomorrow, you get your tattoos. Sakura, I'm making you one of the leaders," I said. "What! You're kidding me right?" she said. We shook our heads. "I agree with Li, your fighting and healing skills are impressive. Better than mine, I suppose," Yue said. "But I used my visual to heal you!" she screamed. "Anyone could easily use the wrong medicine, or healing technique. And besides, I got a glimpse of your visual, it's complicated," I said. We stepped out of the room, and the gang cheered. "Are these the same people who wanted to kill me half an hour ago?" I heard Sakura mutter to Yue. He burst out laughing. Drake stepped out of the crowd with a sheepish smile. "We got off to a bad start. Can we start over?" he said, hopefully. He offered her his hand. She hesitated, but shook it. "You're just saying that because I'll whoop your ass!" she said, with a sly smile. Drake nodded, and laughed. We had a party that night, and everyone made friends with Sakura. Yue and Drake felt like she was their little sister. Eriol and I stood in the back, shaking our heads. "I can't believe it," Eriol said. "Believe what?" I asked. "Yue! I mean, look at him! He's smiling! _Smiling!_" he screamed. I chuckled. "Newcomers?" two voices asked. Josh and Jake were behind us, oblivious to the fact that they knew the newcomers. We nodded. Josh took a quick glance at Sakura and shrugged. Then, he hesitated. He looked back at Sakura, and then at Tomoyo.

He walked up to them, his face red from anger. "YOU'RE THE NEWCOMERS!" he screamed. Sakura looked at him innocently, and nodded. So did Tomoyo. They looked like bobbing heads, nodding and smiling. Josh and Jake looked at each other, and then grabbed Sakura and Tomoyo. They shook them again and again, before Yue and Drake stopped them. They went up to their rooms and slammed the doors, obviously pissed off at their friends. Yue turned to Sakura, and brought out his visual. He took a picture and added her to his phone book, and vice versa. Same with Drake. She walked up to me, and sighed. "You're the leader, right?" she asked. "No, I'm one of them. I'll introduce you to the rest tomorrow. Why?" I asked. She brought out her visual, took a picture, and told me to do the same. She did with Eriol, and Meiling. Meiling had long black hair in odangos, and crimson eyes. After the party, I noticed she took out her visual and started to type. "What's that?" I asked. She looked at me briefly, and went back to typing. "I'm texting Josh," she answered. "Still mad?" I asked. She nodded. She sent the message, and then it beeped. Josh had replied. She showed me the message, and I shook my head. "GO TO HELL! Have you read Jake's T-Shirt? Well, you should!" was his reply. She sent him a visual showing her puppy dog eyes and a small 'Please?'. Josh caved. "Follow me, I'll show you your room," I said.

Her room was all white. She brought out her visual, and fixed it. The walls were black with pink stars and designs all over. The ceiling was a holographic replica of the sky. **(A/N; Like in Hogwarts? The Great Hall?).** Her bed was a baby pink, king size bed. She had a black canopy over it, and the canopy went wall around the bed. There was a computer desk to one side, with a pink computer, and next to the desk, was a black metal, with silver designs on it, trunk. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked. I shook my head. I walked over to the trunk, and opened it. Inside, were rows of black weapons with pink cherry blossoms encrusted on the handles. Guns, daggers, swords, bows and arrows, every weapon in the world, there. The trunk even had a false bottom, but she wouldn't let me see what was there. "It was a gift," she muttered. "What are you? An assassin?" I asked. She looked away. "Used to be," she replied. I left her room, and went to my own. It was green, with a lime green bed, and a computer. My room was next to hers, so I could hear every move she made.

**...Sakura**

_Shit!_ I got up, and got my gun that was on night stand. I looked at the clock, and cursed again. _God fucking alarm! What the hell is its problem! It's fucking 3 a.m.!_ I brought out my visual, and the whole room was packed inside it. The room was, once again, bare and white. In my visual, I chose out a suitable outfit. A sleeveless black turtleneck, loose black pants, knee-length boots, and a black coat that looked like a cape. I had weapons and daggers everywhere, hidden inside compartments. I ran inside, and saw Syaoran holding a gun. He had on a sleeveless black shirt, and baggy black pants. We ran into Yue, Drake, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling. Similar outfits. As we reached the living room, we heard bullets. _Oh, fuck it! It's worst then when I was little!_ Everyone ducked, and dropped to the ground. Except me. "Cherry, no!" I could faintly hear Tomoyo scream. I walked to the window, and raised my leg. The next second, the glass was shattered, and I calmly stepped out. Bullets aimed at my head missed, and one barely scratched my cheek. _There!_ I swung around and my target was shot. Dead. I scoffed. _Shit, bro! compared to the past, this is play stuff!_ Another movement, another death. When I had killed everyone in the area, I moved. Tomoyo joined me, and the others split up. My cell phone rang. I had changed it to '_Savin Me_' by Nickelback. They rock! Meiling called. I picked up, and she was coughing. "_Sakura! Quick! Come into Foxfire! The roof! Aaaah!"_ she screamed. Bullet wound. I cursed.

Tomoyo and I went to the garage, and got into my car. I was going at least 350 mph, when a freaking police car stopped me. "You're going 350 miles per hour in a 15 mile per hour area," he said. _I don't need this shit right now!_ "Point is?" I asked. "I'm going to have to take you into custody," he replied. "No, you can't," I shot. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And why not?" he smirked. "Because you'll be dead," I sneered. The smirk fell from his face, and he reached for his walkie talkie. Instead of hearing Sergeant Gilmore, they heard a gunshot, and a very angry, "Fuck you!"

I made it to the club, and kicked the bouncer's ass. The music was deafening, and the lights were blinding. We found the stairs and climbed up to the roof. Tomoyo paled, and I gulped. There, in a pool of blood, was Meiling. I felt for a pulse. _Got one!_ Tomoyo shot at someone. "Sakura!" she screamed. I turned around and shot. My gun was out of bullets. I dropped it, and got another one. It had pink cherry blossoms on the hilt. I heard someone gasp, and I knew it wasn't Tomoyo. The bullets stopped, and we slowly dropped our guns. When I looked up, cerulean blue eyes met mine. The last thing I remember before blacking out, is shoving Tomoyo and Meiling inside the building.

**...Syaoran 2 Days Later**

I slammed my fist into the table. Sakura has been in a coma for two days now. From what I've heard, she saved both Tomoyo and Meiling, killing a police officer in the process. "It's time to probe into her visual!" I screamed. Her visual contained her memories and thoughts. "No! it would be invading her privacy!" argued Tomoyo. "She's not going to tell us any time soon!" I yelled. After a while, they agreed.

_Visual Memory of Foxfire_

_I shoved Tomoyo and Meiling back into the club. I turned around and faced a girl my age and height. She had waist-length red hair with cerulean blue eyes. "Misaki!" I asked tentatively. It can't be! It can't! She died a long time ago! She nodded. My bangs covered my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked shakily. "We have to kill you, Sakura," she said calmly. "We! Who's we!" I screamed. She didn't answer. "Answer me, damn you! I'm getting hysterical, and I haven't broken my inhumanity since you died! You know how much I hate it when I get hysterical!" I yelled. I thought she died. "Elemental Ice," she replied. She didn't meet my eyes. I caught a stray tear on her cheek though. "No! It can't be! You all died!" I screamed. The rest stepped out of the shadows. I fell to my knees, and clutched my chest. "You're all dead! I watched you! How can it be..?" I whispered. I cried. "Kaijou?" asked a voice. Brown eyes met my tear-filled emerald. A bullet shot. Blood. My blood. Sirens in the distance, and footsteps. I reached for my headset. "Sakura!" I heard someone scream. That's when I realized that I lay in my own blood. That's when I realized who killed me. A Viper. The enemy gang of the Wolves. But certain someone shot me. _

_My brother._

_"Cherry Night, logging in,"_

_ End of Visual Memory of Foxfire _


End file.
